Sonny with a Chad
by mrf18
Summary: Sonny and Chad, together at last. What could go wrong? When Chad offers Sonny a part over at Mackenzie Falls, So Random gets mad. Will she stay at the place that started her, or stay with her crush on a drama show? Channy! NOTE: I NAMED BEFORE SPECIAL!
1. Chapter 1 What's this feeling?

**So I decided to make a chonny story. ChadxSonny. I know so much people have Sonny and Chad so I did my own.**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

_This writing means dream writing or thinking or articles!_

**P.S. It's in Sonny's point of view. **

Tawni was drying her nails. She had painted them bright cherry to match her outfit. I rummaged threw Tween Weekly magazine. I gasped.

"What?" Tawni yelled. She hated it when someone interrupted her "look good" time.

"Look at this article," I demanded. " Chad-" Before could say something Tawni interrupted

" Chad, Chad, Chad! You talk about him too much!" She complained.

"But I'm not if you would-"

"Nop I have my "Look good" Time to get back to," And then she walked back to the drawer. I read the rest.

_So Random Falls Flat_

_By Youthia Johnie_

_According to the ratings So Random has lost all their views to Mackenzie Falls. _

_Some think it's because of what chad said on his blog. Apparently Chad said Sonny, _

_Tawni and Sora had snoke over to Mackenzie Falls and stolen there food. Also Sonny and_

_Sora had hit chad in the face giving him the black eye and then jumping on his back punching him._

_They then shouted out- " Tell all your fans to suck it and watch us," Well he apparently has proof _

_since he posted a picture of his black eye on his blog. All of So Randoms fans were lost _

_thanks to there rampage. We will update soon on the news. That is all. _

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Chad had stomped to far. Clearly he had made an episode which he had a black eye in. The story was a total fake yet their fans and Chad's fans believed him.

"Off to the Falls?" Tawni asked knowingly.

"You bet I am, they took are fans!" I was furious I felt like tearing something apart with my teeth.

"WHAT! That's terrible I'm wearing a new outfit!" Typical Tawni.

I slammed the door behind me and ran to the falls. When I got there they were in there meditation session.

"CHAD!" I yelled. He woke up totally stunned. " What is this," I yelled at him putting the magazine in his face.

"So Random Falls flat," He read out loud. Then he murmured the rest. " Oh that." He sighed. " It's no big deal,"

"No big deal? You ruined are show and lied about us for your selfish reasons," I yelled he seemed so relaxed.

" Relax! It's not real," He said.

"Yeah it's not," He just wasn't getting it.

"It's fake though I hired the person to write it there is now blog. I got you back for ruining our scene and stealing are food," He said.

"What are you going to do when I do this, are you going to bulldoze our club," I banged the drum loud and it ringed in till all the Mackenzie Falls people were up and stunned.

"What! It's are mediation time!" He yelled.

"OH sorry. It's much worse then ruining are show with a fake article." I yelled then ran out. Chad looked stunned then the cast looked at him.

"It's just Sonny." He laughed. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours had passed and I was in my apartment. We had just finished a sketch and I felt ready for bed. I flipped on the T.V. It was news.

"Anything but chad anything but chad" I begged! And the face I saw was none other than Chad! I flipped it off. I had enough of Chad. Chad, Chad, that's all everyone ever talked about. I couldn't stand him. He's too picture perfect. I lied down on the couch. Shutting my eyes I slowly fell asleep.

_"Chad" I asked. I could see his face clearly. He just couldn't hear me. Then I saw myself walk up._

_"I got your email what do you want?" I had asked bitterly. _

_" Sonny I'm tired of your act! You're too mean. I used to like you but now I don't." Chad had walked away._

_"Yeah well I am tired of you! I HATE YOU CHAD!" Sonny I mean me Scolded. How could I be that mean. _

_Then it went black and I appeared somewhere else._

_There was chad and there was I. We were in the black car above the stars. This had happened a week ago. Were we tried to get our teacher and our director to break up. I smiled. This reminded me of the times we got along._

_Seeing him there made me really want to kiss him. I even tried to move but I had no strength in my bones._

_Then Niko and Grady had jumped out in the big foot suit. I laughed. When I was living that moment I felt like it was a stupid idea but seeing it it was actually funny. I laughed at seeing our teacher through them on the ground and then them jumping the car. Then it went black again and I showed up somewhere else. I was in Mackenzie Falls mediation time. I knew what it was it was earlier today. _

_"CHAD!" I had yelled. " What is this,"  
_

_"So Random Falls flat," He said. Then he murmured the rest. " Oh that." He sighed. " It's no big deal,"_

_"No big deal? You ruined are show and lied about us for your selfish reasons," I had screamed in his face and still he seemed relaxed._

_" Relax! It's not real," He said._

_"Yeah it's not," I yelled.  
_

_"It's fake though I hired the person to write it there is now blog. I got you back for ruining our scene and stealing are food," He said._

_"What are you going to do when I do this, are you going to bulldoze our club," I banged the drum loud. I covered my ears.  
_

_"What! It's are mediation time!" He yelled._

_"OH sorry. It's much worse then ruining are show with a fake article." I yelled then ran out.  
_

_"It's just Sonny." _

_I realized I was kind of harsh. I heard a voice go into my head. It was Chad's. I looked at him but his mouth wasn't moving._

_'I wish I could tell her. I wish I didn't do that. How stupid of me of course Sonny would be mad. Maybe I just wanted her to come over her. I need to relax..' _

I opened my eyes. I was on the couch and it was 6 am. A feeling went over me that I never felt. Then I knew.

I loved Chad.

**Keep it this way or continue? Review! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2 I love you

**Finnally up! Sonny's POV.  
**

**I don't own anything!**

"I can't tell him," I yelled. I knew I couldn't because what if he didn't feel the same? Besides I liked what we had now. But I'd like that to change too.

It was now 6:15 and I decided to go to the food court. It was open 6 a.m.- 10.p.m.

I got to the food court and picked out a banana nut muffin my favorite. I was the only one there. I sat down and thought. I knew I had always had these feelings but now it was stronger. It was UN-bearable but nice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 10 a.m and I was on my way to the studio. We were practicing Scotland's next top model.

I wasn't in the sketch so I just watched an re-read the lines of my next sketch. The director laughed and clapped when the sketch was done.

"Okay get changed and I'll meet you on the next sketch."

**Later:**

It seems like days before all the sketches were done.

"Everything okay Sonny you were off today," The director said

"I think I might be in love with c- someone. And I want to tell them but I can't"

"Oh talk to one of your girlfriends about that. But I would say is that you should wait until the time is right," He said then walked off.

Maybe he was right, maybe I should have waited. But for me it felt like now was right. I went to Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad i'm sorry," I said.

"Okay, For what?" He asked confused.

"For yelling..." I said.

"Okay then," He put back on the sunglasses. I moaned this was going to be harder then I thought.

"Just meet me after your tan time in the cafeteria," I mumbled hands crossed.

------------------------------------------------

During the wait it felt long and miserable. How would he take it? What would happen? Would everything be okay? These words kept on pondering threw my head. I could almost feel it spin around.

I thought of the positive things that could happen instead of the nagitive. My mom had always told me that. But some how they kept creeping in. I grabbed and apple and took a bite. Chad walked in.

He grabbed his coat and tugged on it and said " Alright Sonny what did you want?" I gulped the apple piece down quickly. A little to quickly. I coughed it up. "Ew." He said.

I slightly blushed. How embarrassing, when you're about to tell the man you love you love him.

" I love you,"

**Sorry short, but I want to get all stories one more chapter, and catch up on what I missed. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 You can join us

**Okay so I've been digging for time to write my stories and I finally found it! Here it is! By the way this is my first Sonny with a chance book so tell me what you think about how I made the characters act and stuff.**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Okay," He said looking at me weirdly.

"Okay?" I said.

" I know this is Sora's prank show," He laughed. My stomach was sick. I moaned again.

"This isn't Sora's game show, I'm trying to say I like you!" I said to him.

"Okay just come out with the camera's already I'm ready. Wait." He put his finger in his mouth then slide it threw his hair. "Now I'm ready." He said. Which made me moan and sick.

"Chad! It's not! I am really trying to tell you that I like you! Sora with the rest of the cast went to go get some frozen yogurt!" I yelled back

"Oh," He murmured. Okay, now I was very sick to my stomach. So sick I was even about to bwuk. But I didn't focus on that all I could think about was if he didn't like me back.

"See ya tomorrow," He murmured.

"O-okay," I quietly said. He walked out.I held back all the tears from gushing out. I couldn't help but think about how my relationship with Chad has changed.

I slowly walked to my apartment. I lied on the couch and flipped on the T.V. hoping to get my mind off of it as I slowly dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'moo, moo' I woke to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello," I moaned tiredly.

"I love you too," Someone said.

"Aw.. Thanks. Who are you?" I asked.

"Chad," He said in an admiring voice. I quietly gasped. In my mind I kept on thinking yes. "But, I can't date a random," My heart felt like it had been torn in two. I grabbed my chest and pressed down on it hard making sure my heart didn't pop out and walk away.

"So we decided that you can come on the falls, right after the episode were Cloe gets transferred to a new school," I tried to repeat what I heard to make sure it was true.

"Chad that's awesome, but I need some time to think." I said butterfly's to my stomach.

"Okay that's fine," He said extremely calm. We both hung up. I got up and walked to my dressing room. And of course there was Tawni admiring herself in the mirror.

I moaned and sat down.

"Aw.. Sonny what's wrong?" Tawni said with sympathy. I looked at her weirdly.

"New movie auditions?" I asked.

"Yeah, I so have the part!" She yelled. "For a second I had you going!" She sighed then went back and looked at herself in the mirror. Then I sighed and moaned at the same time. It kind of sounded like I was releifed and tired at the same time. Kind of like the sound a pig makes when it sighs.

"You wouldn't care anyway," I took a peice off paper and marked it like this:

_So Random_

_Pluses:_

_Minuses:_

_Mackenzie Falls_

_Pluses: _

_Minuses: _

In the minuses I put roommate who doesn't care.

"Okay what's really going on?" Tawni said. This time I could tell she wasn't acting. Or was she really just that good?

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I can care sometimes, as long as you don't tell anyone!" Tawni said. I put a signal on my heart saying I swear that I won't.

"Okay well I told chad I loved him, and he said he couldn't date a random, so he want's me to be a falls," I said. It felt good to tell someone finally.

"WHAT!" Tawni yelled. Okay, feelings gone.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't love Chad. Oh no no no no! You can't go to the Falls!" Tawni yelled getting up from her chair. "You are stupid enough to beleive him. Here are some reasons why he wants you there:

1. He wants to ruin our show.

2. He's using you AGAIN.

3. You'll end up like Ashley Tisdale, Hillary Duff, Vanessa Hudgens. You think it's true love, he invites you to join the show, and then 2 days later he's looking at himself in a spoon and texting you that it's over! And I can tell you one thing, you leave you're not coming back!" Tawni said and walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

Now confused, I wasn't sure what to do. In away Tawni was right, Chad was a heartbreaker. What if two days later he's breaking up with me and then I'm not aloud back on So Random. What if they all hate me.

Don't get me wrong, I love chad but does he really truly love me? Would this be worth my Career.

**Okay THIS IS A CHONNY. It just will be in Chapter 4.**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 It's sonny

**READ READ READ the author notes! They probably contain information about the story or whatever so please read the Author Notes.**

**Today I woke up and I had all these ideas so now here they are!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Tawni doesn't like Chad, **

I walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, setting my lunch on the table.

"Coohooter!" Grady said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in coohootes with Chad!" Grady said.

"I'm not in 'coohootes' with anybody. Grady, the prank show was Zora's remember?" I said.

"Well your in with Chad on something else!" Grady replied. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my hot dog.

"Leave Sonny alone she's having a hard time," Tawni said. I looked at her again.

"Who am I kidding? Go ahead!" Tawni laughed. I glared at her rudely.

"Okay, go ahead make fun of me! But-" Before I could finish Zora interrupted.

"How could you fall for the enemy!" Zora screamed at me.

"Looks like Tawni told," I whispered. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Attention could the cast of So Random please come to there studio, lunch break is over," The announcer said threw the speakers. Then it turned back to the radio playing the song Until your mine. Perfect.

I walked back to the studio. The whole cast was giving me evil glares, Except for Tawni who was fixing her hair in a pocket mirror.

"Okay get changed we're doing the tooting pooch sketch. Tawni you're the grandma, Sonny you're the sheriff, and Grady you're the- the- well you know what you play, go get dressed." Marshall said. I walked to the dressing room and got changed.

"What do you think? Do I look like a sheriff?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. I made some sheriff poses.

"What no insult, no comment?" I asked, shocked that she haven't made fun of me yet. There was still no response."Why aren't you talking?"Suddenly cowbells rung. I got a text.

"I'm not talking to you. Neither is the cast," I read aloud. "Why?" then the cow bells rung again. "Because you fell in love with the enemy and you told chad all our secrets! P.S. You don't look like a Sheriff more like a prisoner." I read aloud. "I never told chad any secrets how- Zora!" I said and stomped to the studio. This was unfair, and cruel! So what if I liked chad! They shouldn't hate me.

After the sketch all they would do were throw me mean glares.

"So did you take my advice?" Marshall asked once we were done with the whole rehearsal.

"Kind of," I said.

"You didn't did you?" He asked.

"Well, I told the guy I love him and now he wants me to go to his sh-, quit So Random." I murmured.

" What you can't leave So Random! We'll have to get Mandy back and she wasn't happy when we told her the company couldn't pay for her," Marshall said.

"But I thought you fired her for me," I commented.

"We did but if we told her that, we probably wouldn't be here right now," I looked at him as if I was asking him what do you mean.

"Well what does she think when she watches this show and sees me on it?" I asked.

"Let's just say we're still trying to get her to stop sending us letters," Marshall said and walked away. I walked to my dressing room. There was Tawni combing her hair.

"Where are you going?" 'Ring ring moo!' " To get frozen yogurt with the cast, I know you wouldn't want to come cause your busy with Chad!" I read aloud. "Tawni start talking to me why won't you just see that-" The door slammed shut and Tawni was gone. I picked up my phone and pressed talk.

"It's Sonny. I want to be a Falls,"

**I know it kind of is unrealistic about them being mad at her but it had to be like that so there would be some reason for why she would quit. Anyway**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Mandy's back REWRITTEN!

**Okay so I did publish the fifth chapter already but I didn't like it so I rewrote it so here is the NEW chapter 5:**

**P.S. It's in third person mode  
**

It was two days since Sonny called Chad. No one seemed to notice Sonny was gone. Tawni noticed but didn't care, she had her room back. Zora had claimed Sonny had been abducted by aliens and they were doing tests on her. Nice and Grady were to preoccupied with there theme days they didn't even know she was gone. And Marshall, well no one knew what he was thinking.

Sonny on the other hand was actually making friends with Mackenzie falls. Apparently they were not as snobby as she thought they would be

Back at So Random they were finally noticing.

"Do any of you know were Sonny went?" Marshall said. The cast shrugged.

"She hasn't been here for two days! Isn't it awesome?" Tawni said smothering her lips in cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstick.

"I'll call her," Marshall said picking up his cellphone. It rung 6 times before it went to voice mail.

"Hola It's Sonny, I'm not here right now, leave a message after the moo, 'Moo'"

"Looks like Sonny's quit, guess we'll have to go get Mandy," Marshall said.

"No!" The cast yelled.

"I think I found her," Nico said looking at a news article on the web.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sonny we went over this. You cross your legs and put your hands on your knees then you silently humm. Okay?" Pensacola tried to explain.

"Okay I can do that," Sonny said following the girls directions, "Hummm... Humm humm humm humm humm" Sonny humed her favorite song. Penelope moaned.

"It wasn't that hard to explain it to Cloe," She mumbled.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" Someone yelled.

"Ahh!" Sonny screamed and fell on her back.

"Okay don't speak don't talk, and through them mean looks," Penelope said giving the cast a mean glare.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asked. This wasn't part of her plan. Her plan was that she would magically disappear, no one would care, and she could be on Mackenzie Falls without her having to tell anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Grady asked.

"I asked you first," Sonny said.

"No you asked second," Grady replied.

"Dang it," Sonny yelled. "You know I like Chad so I came over here," They all gasped.

"How could you?" Zora asked.

"How could you? You guys were acting like such jerks!I just couldn't stand it!" They, again, gasped.

"Never mind that come back to the So Random!" Grady said

"I'm happy here," Sonny said getting up. "You don't really want me back anyway I heard about Mandy,"

"Yeah so leave," Penelope ordered pointing to the door.

"Fine, but we'll be back," Grady said in a dark tone.

"We'll be back?" Nico whispered as they walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mandy, cast say hello," Marshall said.

"Hi Mandy," The cast greeted, but it sounded more like they were moaning.

"Oh nothing has changed. Consider that a bad thing," Mandy scowled.

"Hello, Ma-Mandy, Ahha ha!" Tawni struggled to say the rest, then she immediately cried and ran off . Mandy was never liked by the cast. In fact when they saw Sonny they grabbed the opportunity as quick as possible, and just like that she was gone. Now that she was back they could tell they were in trouble.

"NICO! Take my bags to my room. And crazy girl I want that gnome out of the prop room!" She yelled.

"Evil," Zora murmured.

"What?"

"EVIL!" She yelled and made a move to attack Mandy but got held back by the rest of the cast.

"What are you still doing here? GO!!" She yelled so hard she kept rubbing her neck when they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This stinks," Nico said his legs bumping him on the way up stairs.

"I know! I don't get my own room!" Tawni cried.

"If only there was a way Sonny could come back. She's not a pain in the-"

"I know!" Tawni screamed. " If we can't convince Sonny we'll make her have to come back."

"How? You heard here she likes it at the 'falls," Nico asked.

"We'll break them up,"

**Was this better? I hope so! Anyway, sorry I haven't had romance, I stink at it. Anyway please please ..**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Permanet?

**Lately i've been hooked on these two stories: **

**- Sophie With a Chance and The power of Six.**

**If you haven't read them you really should! I also like somewhere which i'll put in the next chapter.**

"Are you sure this will work?" Nico said. They had been talking for hours trying to firgure out what there plan was.

"Yes! Now please can we go already! I haven't looked at myself all day!" Tawni whined.

"I'll get the frozen yogurt!" Zora offered.

"We don't need frozen yogurt!" Tawni said.

"I'm just hungry!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sonny's POV.)

"What do you think of this?" I asked Penelope. She sighed.

"Sonny you've been trying on outfits for an hour now, it's fine," She said. You could hear the tire in her voice

"But red's not my color," I commented.

"Oh my god! Your date starts in 15 minutes just go!" She moaned.

"Fine!" I said, then pulled my dress down and we left. During the ride Penelope had the radio on high so she couldn't hear me talk about how I dressed.

"We're here," She said parking the car. I looked at the restaurant and gulped. This was my first date with Chad. I got out and waved bye to Penelope. Seconds later the car was gone. I walked in and smiled as I saw Chad. He waved hi and I struggled to wave my hand.

"Hi," He said as I sat down,

"Hi Chad," I pulled out the menu. "Cheeseburger-9$! It's just a piece of meat!" I said.

"Relax, I'm paying for it," He smiled and I forgot about the prices. "So you like being a falls?" He asked.

"More than I ever thought I would, I think we really misjudged you," I smiled.

"You know we weren't always enemy's," Chad said.

"Really when?"

"6 years ago, Mackenzie falls wasn't falls everyone was on the 'goody gang' I can't remember what happened but then we were all against each other. That's how it got canceled we wouldn't get along and sooner or later we broke off into different shows, and hated each other since,"

"Wow, I never knew that," Sonny said astonished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(third person)

The cast of So Random! watched them on there date.

"Look at them laugh and talk!"Tawni said in disgust. She was in restaurant suit. The green cap kept sliding down. She put on the sun glasses and started training her voice then walked up to the happy couple.

"What can I order ya?" She asked.

"I'll take a-" Sonny was interrupted by Tawni.

"Ya know I'm also a fortune tella, I can tell ya your fortune," Tawni said.

"Cool," Sonny shrugged and put out her palm.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

"What?" Sonny asked worried.

"I'll tell ya, dump that losa he's gonna break up with ya tomorrow," Tawni whispered to Sonny.

"What but how?" Sonny asked.

"Well, look another costumers waiting!" Tawni said and tried to run for it but Sonny caught her sleeve.

"I know that voice," Sonny said.

"Honey I don't know what ya talking about I'm just a waitress," Tawni replied.

"A waitress from a sketch," Sonny said.

"I don't know what ya talking bout. I'm a real waitress."

"A huh, then why does it say Vanessa on the badge as in the Vanessa from the sketch?"

"Got to go!" Tawni tried to run but Sonny wouldn't let go. She pulled of the glasses and there was Tawni. Nico, Grady, and Zora came out.

"Why are you guys here?" Sonny yelled.

"We wanted you to break up with Chad so you could come back," Grady mumbled ashamed.

"Why would you do that! You guys knew I liked Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"Well, Mandy's back and we want her gone," Grady mumbled again.

"So will you come back with us?" Tawni asked.

"Well of course!" Sonny smiled. They all sighed, relieved. "NOT! I'm happy here at the falls so just just leave," Sonny said more quieter. They all left the restaurant. Immediately Sonny started crying. Chad pulled her to his chest.

"What wrong?" Chad asked.

"Well I thought they would want me back for other reasons not just because they were sick of mandy," She wipped her tears on his warm shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back I mean you are a comedian it's your dream," Chad said.

"No I'm sure. I made up my mind. I'm a permanet falls,"

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Permanet vacation

**Oh okay I still am hooked to those two stories that I said in chapter 6, still my FAVORITE! But I have to give my shout outs, so I shout out to the story Love Addict by Trace-Demi-Cyrus.**

**Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. I had a cold and then Document manager wasn't working but here it is!  
**

**Anyway enjoy!**

"I vote her off!" Grady said.

"Me too! You know what I found today? Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipstick empty!" Tawni yelled.

"Same here. My favorite video game, broken!" Nico cried.

"And my gnome was broken!" Zora yelled.

"Okay fine, Mandy goes. I thought you guys would last at least 2 weeks not 1," Marshall said. " But here's the deal one of you has to tell her. I still have the scares," Marshall said then walked out. The group sighed.

"I vote Tawni!"Grady yelled.

"What! No way! Nico!" Tawni yelled.

"Zora!" Nico pointed.

"What! Why is it me?" Zora asked. They all shrugged and ran out before she could vote someone else. "I swear gnomey, I'm the only brave one." The gnome was patched up for the third time with see threw tape but wasn't good supported.

Meanwhile at the Falls Sonny had completely forgot of So Random, well partly. Her and Chad had been on many dates but had never shared a kiss yet. Sonny tried not to focus on that. It just made her more nervous that he didn't like her.

_It's been a week and two days normally Chad breaks up with girls a day after they get together. And we've been threw so many dates, he must like me! _Sonny thought to herself when she had her doubts. Of course Chad had his doubts too, in fact Sonny was the first girl he really liked. He just went out with girls to improve his image. But with Sonny it defiantly wasn't like that.

**Sonny POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror well I brushed my hair. I never knew why Tawni looked at herself some much in the studio mirrors, but now I did. It was a total highlighter of you. It whitens your teeth and your hair looks less greasy and more pure. And it builds self confidence.

I smiled at myself and walked to the studio. Quickly glancing at the lines I walked to the set.

"Action!" The director said and I ran to my seat.

"Why did you lie to me, Penelope?" Chad asked. I re-read my lines over and over. If you'd beleive it I actually kind of liked, acting. You know more drama like. The director cued me to go on and I ran to the scene

**Third person POV**

"Man look at the reviews we're getting," Nico said. They were all about Sonny. Where's sonny? So random is not the same without her! I can't beleive they cut Sonny! "That's not even true! She quit!" Grady stated.

"What are we suppose to do?" Zora asked, gripping her gnome in one hand. They waited impatiently for Sonny to say, 'I've got a plan'.

"Oh wait she's not here," Nico said.

" I hate to admit it but I actually kind of miss her," Grady said. They all nodded in agreement except Tawni.

"No. No no no no no no! I just got my room back, we are not going to go get her AGAIN!" Tawni yelled then ran out sobbing.

"But we have to," Zora added.

*********************************************************************************************

Well that was going on, the cast of Mackenzie Falls, besides Sonny and Chad, were doing there annual spying on So Random. They do it every week. In fact that's how there prepared for everything So Random does. Poor Zora didn't even know they were up in her vent. They all scooted it out.

"I call a meeting," Portlyn said and ran into the mediation room. "She can't go back to 'So Random'" She bitterly scowled after she said 'So random,'

"Why not? Cast member come and go we are the only official ones," Devon stated. They all nodded in agreement.

"It'll ruin his 'happy mood,'" Penelope said. "He's never liked a girl this much since he was dating Portlyn, and you know what happened then,"

"So just like poor Jenny, once Portlyn and them broke up she was gone," Devon added.

"So if she leaves, he'll be mad,"

"And one of us will get fired!" Trevor yelled.

"What are we supposed to then? I've been working her since I was 13!" Penelope yelled.

"Mackenzie Falls is moving," Portlyn grinned evilly.

"You know for a dumb girl that's a good plan," Trevor smiled. Suddenly Portlyn frowned.

"I'm not dumb, I'm gifted!" She scowled, then stomped out of the room.

**If I get enough reviews I'll give out a deleted chapter! **

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 The kiss

**Enjoy!**

"Why do we have to leave Hollywood?" Sonny complained. Everyone was standing by her with their bags by their sides.

"Sonny, how many times do I have to explain this. Big boss with Big power wants us to move to Big studio in Big state, or else we'll be in Big-" Portlyn was cut short.

"I get it, it's just, I'll miss the studio!" Sonny stuttered. She lied. She wasn't going to miss the studio at all, she really just was going to miss the cast of So Random. But she wasn't going to say anything after she had said she was a 'permanent falls,'.

"Sonny, Do I have to explain it again! If we turn it down you'll be back in WI!" Portlyn moaned then motioned her to follow them to the airport. Sonny sighed, knowing there was nothing she could to. She grabbed her bag and ran to catch up to them.

The plane ride was long and painful.

"My butt's numb," Sonny would complain.

An the night brought nothing better. Mackenzie falls were snorers. And when they snored together, it sounded like a loud pig snort. And worse than that, every time Sonny would try to go to bed, the new servant would ask her what she wanted, loudly. So loudly it sounded like the cart crashed.

"Nothing!" Sonny would yell annoyed. And when Sonny finally fell asleep, well they landed.

"We are now here!" The pilot yelled into the microphone. The Mackenzie Falls sighed happily and lifted up there blindfolds and nightcaps.

"Really!" Sonny yelled to no unbuckled herself and got off the plane. "Wow!" She sighed. She hadn't relized how beautiful Florida was. She looked around and smiled. Well maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Ah hello, my name is Brian, I'm your new director. The limo will take you to your studio. See ya there," Brain said, then walked into his brand new car.

"Crap! I left my car in Hollywood!" Sonny yelled, soundly out of the happy mood.

"Sonny your a Mackenzie Falls now, you can get another one, snap! Like that," Trevor smiled and handed her a phone. One of the speed dials was the Toyoda company. Trevor motioned her to press the call button.

"Yes, um.. I- I'd like to order a a car," Sonny stuttered.

"What kind?"The woman cheerfully asked

"Um," To be honest she didn't even know any car types, so she tried to sound cool when she said " Surprise me,"

They all crammed themselves into the limo. It was bigger than any limo she ever saw.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked. Sonny's face was red.

"I think-" But Sonny was already passed out. When she woke up she was lying in a hotel room. The sun was shining in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" Sonny asked. "5:30 p.m.! That means I was a sleep for 1..2..3.. 8 and a half hours!" Sonny yelled. She quick grabbed some new clothes and got changed. She ran to the lobby.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Sonny asked looking around. A beautiful sandiler was above her head, and the couches were embroidered with gems.

"Vacation Inn," The woman said boredly well typing something in the computer.

"How'd I get here?" Sonny asked.

"Some bodyguards carried you in," The woman sighed and continued to type.'Moo moo'

"I'm getting a text," Sonny said, then opened it up.

"_SONNY! GET OVER 2 THE STUDIO! IT"S TIME TO REHEARSE! -Brian_ Oh now rehearsal! Got to go! Wait one more question! Where's the studios?"

"Turn left then left then cross then straight then right," She answered.

"Thanks!" Then Sonny ran out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear the good news!" Tawni yelled to the cast.

"What?"They all asked.

"Mackenzie Falls moved!" Tawni clapped excitedly.

"Wait, that means Sonny moved which means, She really meant it!" Zora yelled.

"I know isn't it great!" Tawni clapped her hands again.

"No it's not, it means next time we see Sonny, she'll be a complete snob!" Grady stated.

"So!" Tawni said, "I'm the star of the show again!"

"What show? If Sonny doesn't come back there won't be any show!" Zora yelled at Tawni. Tawni rubbed her ears.

"You don't have to yell," She said.

" What are we supposed to do? We can't fly to,"

"Florida," Tawni answered.

"Right!" Nico sighed.

"But we can," Zora said. " I've got a plan,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV**

I'd been in Florida for a full two days. I've gotten used to the warm weather, and had to get rid of all of my winter clothes. Penelope was trying to teach me why I should hate So Random.

"When we were 14 they replaced our hairspray with cheese! We got them back by ruining there sketch, then when-" 'moo moo,' I was getting a text.

_"Dear Sonny,_

_Meet me in the lobi_

_Chad," _I read. "Eep! He wants to 'meet me'" I said excitedly to Penelope. She grinned with me.

"We'll review more later!" She yelled as I walked down the hall.

"Hi Chad," I greeted. "What did you want?"

"Do you like me?" Chad stuttered.

"Ye-yeah. Of course," I said.

Then it happened. His lips pressed mine. And thats all I could think about. A million sparks flew by. My hand on his head, same with his, and it was truly magical. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. When we stopped I took a long big sigh, sad it was over.

"So.." He said."Comments?"

I giggled. "Are you wearing lip gloss?" He quickly smiled. And I went for a second one. And I just as I starting liking it..

You'll never guess who walked in.

**What did you think? More channy to come! Oh and to those who can write longer or chapters like this GOOD FOR YOU! I typed this all today and my fingers hurt! I don't know how you do it! **

**~REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9 Tricked

**Sorry it's so long and took so long to make but my computer was out so I started writing as soon as I can. I hope you like it cause' it took me awhile!**

**Enjoy!  
**

So Random.

Okay so maybe it was a little obvious, but you wouldn't beleive what they were wearing. Mackenzie Falls uniforms. The moment I was happy and enjoying suddenly boiled with rage.

"What are you guys doing her," I scowled bitterly.

"We are just here for Mackenzie Falls, we're members now," Tawni smiled.

"What!" I yelled. "You guys can't be here, you didn't audition,"

"Read the handbook. Page 12 section 4. People can join as long as the get a cast members approval," Tawni said pointing to the section.

"No one recommended you," I smirked.

"That's where your wrong, her identity is classified. Now where's our room?"

**************************************************************************************

**Third person POV**

Tawni looked at herself the mirror.

"Your sure this is going to work?" Nico asked.

"Positive, Sonny only has to stand us for a week. By then, they'll all secretly move back Hollywood and then we'll continue our plan," Zora smiled, pleased with her 'brilliant plan,' .

"It better! I am not wearing these uniforms for nothing! Look at it! It's plaid! And they don't have cocoa mocoa cocoa! Talk about torcher!" Tawni exclaimed, they all rolled their eyes.

Zora was admiring her brilliant plan.

_"Okay so first we are going to convince Marshall to let us have a vacation for a week in Florida." Zora explained. "Then we convince Portlyn to let us join Mackenzie Falls, Lastly, They went there to ditch us right? Well they'll ditch us again to Hollywood, were will go back and quickly snatch Sonny back, since they can only switch so many times" _

_"You sure it'll work?" Tawni asked_

_"Positive," Zora smiled._

It was easy to convince Marshall.

"I think that we need a vacation," He had stated. Portlyn was surprisingly easy.

_"Why should I recommend you? Your a a Random!" Portlyn scowled applying her make-up._

"_Us being there will make Sonny happy, which will make Chad happy, witch will make you have a bonus on your check," Zora convinced. _

_Portlyn grinned, "Fine, but don't expect us to be friends. I'll recommend you." _

*******************************************************************************

"Hey! Sonny!" The cast greeted as they sat by the cast.

"Hi," Sonny said.

"Look what I can do," Nico exclaimed and pulled a noodle out of his nose and ate it. The rest of the cast looked disgusted. Sonny was used to this stuff with her little brothers. They did disgusting stuff like this all the time during supper. Suddenly Grady farted.

"Eww." The whole cast said and got up and left. Grady high-fived Nico and Zora, who both had there other hand on their nose.

'Mackenzie Falls rehearsal time," The voice on the microphone was different then the one back in Hollywood.

"I can't believe it!" Chad stated on the camera as they were filming.

"Hey what's up!" Tawni yelled and walked up to Chad. "I was just- oh your on screen sorry!" Then she walked to her seat.

"And Action!" The director yelled.

"I can't" Chad was cut off as Zora walked in. She was wearing a leather, pink jacket and dark sunglasses.

"What's up peeps!" She yelled and walked up to Chad.

"Are you kidding me?" Chad asked.

"Oh you're in a scene, right, sorry." Zora said then sat by Tawni and Zora whispered "Part 1 complete,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonny's POV**

I haven't spoke of the kiss, but I just wanted more.

For some reason, Chad's kiss was special. I've kissed a couple of boys before, but with Chad it was truly magical.

I realized I was kind of mean to So Random, and I wanted to apologize, but I think I now what there on too. They're trying to ruin my time here. All I know is, if they try to ruin my relationship with Chad again, I'm going to be mad.

**Third person POV**

So far their plan was working, the cast was completely disgusted by them.

"You have the posters?" Nico asked.

"Yep right here, Tawni come on," Zora smiled.

"What? Oh sorry I don't work, I just look pretty. That's why I'm an actor," She stated. They rolled there eyes. Tawni was clueless that she had been working this whole trip. The rest of the cast walked to the empty set. They started gluing the posters on the door. So Random wasn't really going there they just had to beleive it so they would move back to Hollywood.

"You think they'll buy it?" Nico asked.

"Of course they will, I mean it's brilliant right?" Zora answered then but on her sun glasses and walked off coolly like they do in the movies.

Shortly after Penelope walked by. She glared at the sign meanly and then quickly ran of to her castmates.

"There back," She grumbled.

"Penelope we know there back, have you forgot that they have been on our set for two days now?" Trevor said throwing a ball up and down.

"No, So Random is back. There studio is now here, what are we supposed to do?"

"We could sneak back!" Portlyn offered. Zora high-fived Tawni in the vents. The ones in Hollywood were smaller and tighter then the ones in Florida.

"No, too obvious. We could try and get them kicked out!" Penelope grinned. Tawni and Zora frowned.

"Ugh that's too much work, we've been doing that take for several hours! Let's just hope on the plane and leave," Trevor moaned rubbing his shoulders. Tawni and Zora's face lit up with glee and they high-fived again.

"Sure we'll take the 'obvious' way out," Penelope mumbled and sat down. They scooted out of the vent and high-fived the rest of the cast.

"Part 2 complete," Zora smiled. "I told you it would work!" She smirked. Then they peeled off the sign and left to pack there stuff.

A short while later Penelope walked up to the sign to show her castmates.

"See it's there!" Penelope pointed. "Whoa whered it go?"

"I think we've been played."

**Zoezora, was this what you were thinking of the plan? If not I'd like to hear what you were thinking! OH and congrats on the new account! **

**I promise the next chapter will be a lot of Channy, it's just this chapter was so long I couldn't add it, cause I'm not a long chapter writer. The next chapter will be the last, but I'll only write it (Remember tons of channy) if you **

**Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 The end of it all

**Sorry it took so long I've been to busy reading the series The sisters Grimm! That book is so good and addictive. You'll never want to stop reading it! Sorry it's so long. Okay so here it is, I hope you like it! P.S. This is the last chapter**

**Enjoy!**

"Everybody got the plan?" Devon asked "Okay so port-" But before he could finish Sonny walked in.

"What plan?" She asked browsing threw a T.V. guide.

"No plan, we didn't say a plan did we guys?" They all shook there heads.

"Yeah, okay," Sonny said suspiciously. "Anyway, tonight there's World's funniest home videos and Barely normal, what should I watch?" Sonny asked. They all gave here weird looks. Barely normal was a show just like So random, it had sketches and costumes and all that stuff. It was Sonny's second favorite show. Unfortunately, Sonny never got to meet them because they were from a different company, and they were more populaur then So Random.

"Okay fine, I'll pick World's funniest home videos, one time there was this guy and he-" Sonny finally noticed their wierded looks. "Oh right you guys aren't into that kind of stuff, okay well bye!" Sonny smiled and left. Chad walked by and she snoke a kiss. He looked stunned and looked around. Then he walked in.

"Okay so back to the plan,"

"What plan?" Chad asked.

"No plan, we didn't say a plan did we guys?" They all, again, shook their heads no.

"Okay, so anyway here's your new scripts," He eyed them suspiciously as he handed them out. "Okay well bye," He said and left.

"Now back to the plan, portlyn you set the note in there dressing room, Trevor you take down the poster of us, Penelope you listen in the vent and make sure everything is okay, Chasity, you, well you just stay here and make sure the manager doesn't notice we and the poster are gone. Now let's go!" Devon yelled and they all ran out.

Meanwhile So Random was packing up.

"I can't beleive it worked!" Nico shouted, " I mean I never doubted you for a second," He added.

"What did I say, it was a brilliant plan," Zora commented admiring her plan once again.

"Look what they set on my mirror!" Tawni yelled.

"Yes! The note," Nico said.

"No! It's not good! It was blocking my view of me!" Tawni complained.

Zora ignored Tawni complaints and snatched it out of Nico's hands.

_"Dear randoms,_

_We see you've got your show back, Yay! So we're ditching you to go to Hollywood. I mean England. So um.. see ya there. I mean bye._

_Sincerely, _

_Portlyn and the rest." _Zora read aloud. They all highfived each other, except for Tawni who claimed it would ruin her freshly painted nails.

The cast of MF Was talking about Sonny and Chad when suddenly Trevor yelled out.

"I think we should cut them,"' Trevor said biting out of an apple

"What Mackenzie is the main character, that's why it's called Mackenzie falls not portlyn falls," Portlyn said, she stared dreamily after saying portlyn falls.

"Yes we can. Here it is: Chad runs away, realizing that Cloe was the only one he wanted. Sonny devastated runs after him. Then Devon gets the falls and so on," Devon stated.

"That's not a bad idea. Uck I can't handle that Chad and Sonny guk all day. Like Channy guk. Yuk!" Portlyn said now clipping her nails.

"Okay plan 5. We go to new york stay there. Sonny and Chad stuck in Florida and the So Random folks go to Hollywood, Simple as that!" Devon said.

"That's not bad, We'll ditch them all, and be peaceful safe in beautiful New York! Perfect!" They all agreed.

Sonny POV

It was torcher being on Mackenzie falls. For one there was no funny business. If I even said a word of funniness they nag on me. But I have to admit, it's kind of fun acting dramatic. Although I could go without the poking in the eye when I have to cry in the show. They still hurt.

I walked into my dressing room in time to see Portlyn near my mirror. She quickly stuffed something behind her back.

"Portlyn, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously, eying her every move.

"Nothing! I was just, um.." Portlyn looked around guilty. "Here's a note, BYE!" She said then ran out.

I read the note and mouthed the words. Astonished I knew what I had to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Chad asked. His voice was cracked and his eyes looked like they were about to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said. I bit my lip so hard to keep from crying I could taste the salty blood.

"But-" Before he could finish I walked off. I know it was cruel and mean, and it probably hurt him, but I knew I had to do it.I slammed my door and locked it and then started crying. I looked around a couple of times to make sure no one was listening. If only I would have looked up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Positive, I saw her with my own eyes, look here's the note," Zora said, handing the note to her cast member.

"So they're ditching them too," Tawni stated.

"We have one day 2 days to get Sonny back. We need a plan," Zora said. They all agreed. " First we'll ask Sonny to come back. Of course she'll say yes, I mean she doesn't have Chad nor Mackenzie Falls, then the second part which you're not going to like very much," Zora murmured.

"What?" They all asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" They all screamed. Zora rubbed her ears.

"I told you you wouldn't like it!" She screamed back.

"No No No NO NO!" Tawni yelled, voice raising by every no.

"Oh come on' It's the only way."Zora noted.

"Fine, come on it's lunch time,"

When they got to the lunch room they immediately spotted Mackenzie Falls. This was there last lunch in Florida. So Random filled with rage as the snotty group scowled and snorted at them.

"The nerve on the people, ditching us and Sonny and Chad, the must be really dumb to give us a note that they are ditching us then show up in the cafeteria, I mean we can see them," Nico commented.

"Look it's the randoms," They snorted as if it was funny. Then someone flinged a hot dog at them. Grady immediately picked it up and chewed it. Then came a flying bun, which hit on her nails. She boiled with anger. She picked up mashed potatoes and flinged it at Penelope. It splattered all over her shirt.

"My new shirt! It's so on!" Penelope said and flinged some pie at her. Before they knew it, the cafeteria was breaking out into a food fight. Every show was flinging at every other show with all they've got, soup, corn even ravioli.

Sonny saw Chad siting by himself not even caring about the flying food surrounding him. Sonny walked by him.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He replied gloomily.

"Can we talk?" Sonny asked. Chad remained silent but nodded. They both walked out in the hall.

"Listen Chad," Sonny gulped. She never planned this out. "About our break up,"

"I know, I really don't feel like talking about it," He replied.

"I only dumped you because," She stuttered. " Well, because. Mackenzie Falls is ditching you because of me," He looked up. Darkness and sadness was in his eyes._ Great I just broke the great Chad Dylan Coopers spirit_ Sonny thought.

"What?" He said breaking the long pause.

"Chad they were going to end your career on Mackenzie Falls because of me," Sonny said. Tears were welling but she purposely held them in.

"Then so be it. I'm not getting rid of you because of a T.V. Show," Chad confirmed.

"No Chad, I'm not ruining your career. Goodbye," Sonny murmured. Before she could walk off Chad grabbed her arms and pressed his lips on hers. Sonny wanted to pull away but the kiss was like a pull. A force that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't. Sonny tried with all her strength not to enjoy it but she couldn't. It was too hard. She closed her eyes and eased down. It was like a dream. When it ended she tried to figure out where she was.

"A- um.." She was speechless. What was she supposed to say or do? Before she could say anything someone said something.

"You don't have to say goodbye to him," She looked around. Suddenly she saw Zora and the cast near the cafeteria door.

"How long have you been there?" Sonny asked nervously.

"We saw the whole thing," Tawni said.

"As I was saying. You don't have to say goodbye to Chad," Zora explained. Sonny cocked a curious eyebrow at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad and Sonny hugged and smiled at each other. It was good to be back in Hollywood.

"Now welcoming the cast of So Random." The voice said. "Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell, Nico Harris, Sonny Monroe, and welcoming a new cast member Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad walked out and the crowd roared with claps and cheers.

It was like the wanted. Chad still had his acting career, Sonny and Chad were still together, and it was back like the goody gang again.

It couldn't have turned out more perfect.

**I was going to the end like this.**

**"Fine"**

**"Fine"**

**"Good" **

**"Good"**

**"So we're good?"**

**"Oh were so good" **

**And then she kisses him on the cheek but so many people have done that I wanted to end it differently.**

** I'd like t****o thank MAGGIE because some how her review made me write chapter 3 and without it this story would be no where. Also** CHIKEESxBBY** because she reviewed on alot of my chapters. And all the people that review and supported me, check out there stories to, because some of them have really good books. I'm sad that this story is over but I will have another Sonny With a Chance story which might have a hint of Channy but it is were- well you'll find out.**

**Thanks for all your support I hope you liked it. **

**If I get enough review I'll give out a couple of deleted chapters. **

**Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
